undead high
by anime machete
Summary: send in your oc to be in a highschool of the dead series. they will join a group of teens to survive a post apockalyptic world. all ocs accepted . no losers. one oc per person.
1. Chapter 1

_**undead high**_

my first story. yes! sup , im **_donovan -zombie hunter-_**

_**im not excepting anymore ocs, untill next month**_


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2 chaos

all oc's will be introduced in later chapters.

hope you like it . p.m. your reviews

Donovan walked down the halls of his boring school. Students stood nears there lockers laughing and giggling. "There idiots" thought Donovan as he shoved his hands in his pockets. He held his head down so his brown hair would cover his eyes ,which were white even though he wasn't blind. He continued towards his boring class. The bell rang near his ear. He was late for his class. "Goddamn it" he threw his hands in the air. He kicked the door open which startled a few of his fellow students. They stared at him. Donovan looked up at them and thought to himself "what!" and as though they read his thoughts they all turned there heads away and continued with there pointless lives. Donovan was usually in a good mood, but not today. He went to his desk and sat down. He unzipped his duffel bag and pulled out his history book. He staired at while remembering the dreadful event that unfolded at his stupid house the night before. "why?" he almost screamed out but kept to a low whisper. "why did his parents have to get a devorce, is it me?" he slammed the history book on his desk. everyone staired at him. Donovan staired up at the startled kids and did what he always did to mask his emotions, he started laughing. A group of girls turned around and started mumbling about donovan being a freak. Donovan kept his head down and then he heard something, it was the silence of Kyra. Donovan smiled, of course it was hidden by his brown hair. She almost died just walking through the class room. She is so shy. She sat behind Donovan "hey donny" she poked his back and kept pokeing "turn around donny, you know this is annoying you". It wasnt, Donovan loved her touch. He turned around and grinned ear to ear "Hey you" He poked her belly softly. Kyra blushed and turned around to pretend to find a clock, "what time is it?" Kyra asked. Donovan grab her arm and lifted it in the air, "adventure time!". Kyra pulled away, her entire face was red, "shut up donovan!" she shifted her eyes left and right to see if any of the students heard donovan. She held her head down. She lifted it up a little bit to see donovan stairind blankly at the floor. She was about to ask him what was wrong, when suddenly the intercom buzzed on. Donovan tuned it out and tried to sleep. He was startled when all the student screamed and started shoving each other towards the exit. A fat guy pushed Kyra down and ran for the door. Donovan helped up Kyra "you okay?". She brushed some dirt off her black knee length skirt, "yeah, i wonder whats going on". donovan grabed Kyra's hand "come on it's probably some kind of prank". Kyra smiled' "yea, your probably right". Donovan leads her out into the hall. It's completely empty. Kyra walks closer to donovan, "donny, this is scary". donovan walks to his locker and grabs a black duffel bag and hands it to Kyra. Kyra unzipps it and laughs "whats in here?", she stops when she opens it all the way. Donovan grabs the machete from the duffel bag, "stay behind me Kyra". Kyra gets behind Donovan as he takes off down the hall. Donovan points in mid sprint, "there's the exit". But Kyra stops. Donovan looks at her confused "what is it?" Kyra looks at the science room to the left, "i heard something". Donovan sighs, "okay lets check it out". Kyra peeks through the door but can't see anything because its to dark. Donovan grabs the door handle and turns it slowly. The door opens slowly with a squeak. Donovan tries to turn on the light but it doesn't work, " hello, anyone home". They hear glass break to the left of the class room. A figure steps out of the shadows, he has a blue polo shirt and a pair of khaki's. Donovan squints his eyes, "Mr. smith?" The teacher just keeps walking towards them. Donovan and Kyra walk back into the hall. Kyra gasps when the teacher steps into the hall. He is covered with blood. Donovan pushes Kyra behind him, "smith?". The teacher advances on them. Donovan holds up the machete, "mr. smith stop!". The teacher walks right into the machete. It slides into the teachers stomach, but he kept walking. Donovan kicks the teachim of the machete. The teacher falls down and starts crawling towards Kyra. Donovan looks at the teacher then Kyra then back at the teacher and Screams "dammit" Donovan bring the machete down on the teachers head, killing him instantly. Kyra screams, "oh my god Don you killed him!". Donovan sits down and starts to shake, "i had to". Donovan scoots away from the teacher until he hits the wall. He stands up near a window. Kyra is stairing out the window, and her eyes are shaking. Donovan turns and looks out the window, "what is it Ky...". His eyes go wide as he see's hundreds of blood covered students stumbling around outside the school. He grips his machete tightly and yells, "what the hell is this!".


End file.
